Percy Jackson: Civil War
by Indythewizard
Summary: When The Seven, Reyna and Nico are deemed too powerful by the Olympians to be allowed to not operate without Olympian action, the Demigods launch into a Civil War with Percy and Jason leading the charge. When all goes downhill for Jason and his team, he decides to recruit another child of Zeus who goes under the name, Wonder Woman...
1. Chapter 1: Percy

Chapter 1 Percy

"Gotcha" cried Percy as he successfully disarmed Jason. Jason rolled his eyes and hopped back up.

"I guess you did Jackson, but trust me, it won't happen again," Jason teased.

"We'll see about that. Are you up for a rematch?" Asked Percy.

"Sorry Percy, I'm supposed to be helping Leo with some machine that requires lightning. I don't really know."

"That's fine, I'll see you later then."

"Yeah, see you later Jackson," Jason waved back.

Without warning, a dark haired demigod came stumbling out of the shadows. He had dark eyes, messy black hair and was wearing an aviator jacket.

"Woah, Nico, we told you not to scare us like that with your shadow- travelling," cried Percy in surprise.

"I'm sorry Percy," he wheezed launching himself into a coughing fit, "I have just visited the Council of Olympus and I have been ordered to bring you, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Annabeth, Reyna and Leo up there."

"Wait, now?"

"Yes, right now," He wheezed.

"But Frank, Hazel and Reyna are at Camp Jupiter," Jason stepped in.

"I've already told them and they'll be waiting for us when we get there," replied Nico.

"I'll go get Piper and Leo, Percy, go get Annabeth," ordered Jason.

"Hang on, so you're just agreeing to drop everything to go see the Council of Olympus? They might just be summoning us to wish one of them a Happy Birthday, we don't know," said Percy.

"They're the God's Percy, now come on," said Jason urgently.

"Plus, Nico doesn't look very fit to travel," argued Percy glancing at the son of Hades who was coughing and spluttering.

Nico's expression became guarded, "I'm fine, its just a minor cold okay?"

"Percy, go get Annabeth," said Jason sternly.

Percy gave in and headed to the Athena cabin. He knocked on the door three times the love of his life opened up.

"Percy? What are you doing here?" She asked her stormy grey eyes staring directly into his attempting to analyse the situation.

"The God's of Olympus have called us, we have to go," muttered Percy irritably.

Annabeth must of known something was up with Percy as she instantly agreed to accompany him. They walked out to a small clearing at Camp Half Blood near Zeus' Fist where Jason, Piper, Nico and Leo were already waiting.

"Are you ready to go?" Asked Nico.

"Nico, are you sure you're going to be able to shadow-travel us all there whilst being sick?" Asked Piper.

"I'll be fine, I promise," he said sternly with a cough, "now join hands, all of you."

None of them disobeyed Nico's order, and before they knew it, they were all standing in front of the Empire State Building.

Nico silently lead them all up to the elevator. Music Began to play, but none of them felt like singing along.

At last the doors opened on the 600th floor revealing the one and only Olympus. The nine demigods stepped out of the elevator and were greeted by 12 Olympian Gods.

"Welcome Demigods," Zeus' voice boomed, "you are probably wondering why you were ordered to see the Council of Olympus. Son of Hades, would you please tell your fellow demigods why I told you to bring them here?"

Nico snapped to attention, realising that the King of the Olympians had just ordered him to explain something. He took a deep breath and turned to face the others.

"The reason you are here, is that, well- it has come to the Olympians attention, that we demigods are very powerful beings, and there may be a possibility that if you were manipulated by a dark force or even joined them, that you may have the power to help that dark force overthrow the Olympians," he finished, beginning to cough and splutter.

"Precisely," boomed Zeus," which is why we have decided to make you all make an oath on the River Styx that you will not operate without permission by the Council of Olympus."

Percy's jaw dropped, "what, so we can't fight monsters or rogue immortals without permission?"

"Yes, exactly," replied Athena, Annabeth's Mum.

"What if it's a life-threatening situation, like being attacked on the street?" Asked Piper.

"You would still need permission," said Hephaestus.

"That's ridiculous. How are we supposed to message Olympus when we are about to get skewered by a monster?" Asked Annabeth furiously.

"It is a security measurement we must take," boomed Zeus stamping his giant foot down.

"This is an outrage," said Percy clenching his fists.

"I'm sorry son, it's just the way it has to be," said Poseidon sympathetically.

"We will give you a moment together to decide," said Zeus.

"And if we refuse?" Asked Percy.

"Then there will be consequences." Said Zeus as the rest of the Olympians began to disappear.

Everyone went silent.

"But Frank and I are the Praetors, we have Cohorts to run" said Reyna.

"That can easily be changed," replied Zeus disappearing out of the room, leaving the demigods alone.


	2. Chapter 2 JASON

Chapter 2 JASON

Jason paced the room. He knew that he would not disobey the gods and had already agreed to take the oath. Percy was another problem. The son of Poseidon was not going to give in without a fight.

"We're not signing it," said Percy stubbornly.

"What choice do we have?," Questioned Frank,"these are the Olympians we are talking about who have given us this order and they obviously feel threatened by us. We have no choice but to take the oath."

"I don't want to be pushed around like a knight on a chess board just for them," yelled Percy.

"Jupiter, I mean Zeus said there would be consequences Percy, what if it gets you killed?" Chimed in Hazel.

Percy went silent,"It's a risk I'm willing to take."

"I have to agree with Percy here, what if there is real danger and the Olympians won't let us act. What are we going to do? Have a cup of tea and watch the world burn to pieces?" Said Leo.

"Jason, you're being uncharacteristically quiet since there is a serious problem going on. What's wrong?" Asked Reyna.

"His already made up his mind," said Annabeth quietly.

Jason nodded.

"Frank and I have also made up our mind, we want to take the oath too," said Hazel wearily.

"Me too," said Reyna.

"Piper?" Asked Jason.

"I'm sorry Jason, but I think Percy is right. We can't allow ourselves to be pushed around by the Olympians." She said.

Jason saw red.

"Piper, how could you do this to me?" He yelled.

She wiped a tear from her eye and stepped behind Percy, who had drawn his sword Riptide. Nico, Leo and Annabeth came and joined Percy too.

"We're leaving this place, now," murmured Percy.

With a violent cough, Nico grabbed their hands and shadow-travelled out of Olympus.

Jason dropped to his knees, Reyna came to his side.

"What are we going to do?" She asked.

"We are going to stop them and make them take the oath," he said with fury in his voice.

The Olympians began to reappear one by one until there were twelve immortals standing in the presence of the demigods. Zeus frowned realising that not all the demigods were there.

"I'm sorry Father," muttered Jason, "we couldn't get them to take the oath, but we plan to track them down and either convince them or bring them in by force."

Zeus glanced over at Poseidon and Hades who stood either side of him, "you're children are arrogant and stubborn, just like you two."

Hades grunted and Poseidon shrugged.

"We cannot assist you directly in bringing in your fellow demigods, but I know one of my children will help you out. Jason, I would like you to go see a girl named Diana somewhere in Metropolis. You will have to convince her to help you, but if you persist she shall give in." Said Zeus to his son.

"Father, there must be a million Diana's in Metropolis and since when did you have another child?" Asked Jason.

"You will find her easily enough, she sometimes goes under the name- Wonder Woman. And she was born a long time before you Jason Grace." Replied Zeus.

Jason's jaw dropped. He had heard some legends of the infamous Wonder Woman, but he was completely unaware that he and Diana shared the same father.

"Leave now, Demigods and do not fail me," boomed Zeus as the demigods disappeared with a wave of his hand.


	3. Chapter 3 PERCY

Chapter 3 PERCY

Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Leo and Nico landed with a thump in a small clearing in Central Park New York. Percy jumped up immediately and scanned their surroundings.

"Congratulations Seaweed Brain, we are now wanted criminals," said Annabeth sarcastically.

"Hey Wise Girl, you could of taken the oath," countered Percy.

"You two, chill. We are all in this together now," exclaimed Leo.

Nico coughed, "Jason's going to have some sort of strategy to take us down. We are going to need more recruits if we are going to stand a chance against him."

"Nico's right, Jason is going to plan this carefully. Not to mention he has two Praetors and a Centurion who are good battle strategists," said Piper.

"What made you go against Jason?" Asked Annabeth.

"I couldn't live a life knowing I couldn't live the way I wanted. I couldn't bear to be tied to a piece of string for my whole life," she sighed.

An idea suddenly jumped into Percy's head, "what about Magicians?"

"What about them?," asked Leo.

Annabeth tackle hugged Percy, "that's genius!"

"I'm lost," sighed Leo.

"Percy and I once fought with these Magicians from Egyptian mythology. Their names were Carter and Sadie. They would fight with us!" She exclaimed.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea. It would mean that we would be bringing other mythologies into this mess," said Nico bursting into another coughing fit.

"It's a risk we must be ready to take," said Percy, "Nico, are you able to shadow travel us to Brooklyn?"

He sighed,"Sorry, shadow travelling back and forth from Olympus has completely drained me."

"How long until you can do it again?"

"A day or two maybe."

Percy kicked a rogue stone across the clearing.

"Percy, there's nothing Nico can do until he has rested," defended Piper.

Percy sighed,"I know, I'm sorry Nico. It's just- we need to stay one step ahead of Jason. We are not enough."

Everyone went silent.

"What about my cousin, you know Magnus?" Chimed in Annabeth suddenly.

"Nico is the only one who might even have a chance of accessing Valhalla, and he seems to be out of action," said Percy.

Nico frowned, "why is everything suddenly my fault?"

"Come on, there must be some other way we can access whatever Valhalla is or get to Brooklyn without shadow travelling. Come on guys, think!" Exclaimed Piper. Percy was sure she had put a little Charmspeak in her voice because everyone had suddenly sat upright and started think what to do.

"What if we fly Festus to Brooklyn?" Asked Leo.

"Jason would expect that," said Nico.

"Public transport?"

"We have no money," sighed Nico.

"Taxi?"

"Once again Leo, we have no money."

"Oh."

"We're just going to have to walk then."

"Any objections?" Mumbled Nico.

No one replied.

"How far is the walk exactly?" Asked Leo.

Annabeth quickly did the math,"it's about eight miles from here, which is about a three hour walk."

"Great," exclaimed Leo unenthusiastically.

"Well let's get going then," snapped Percy pushing through the team and beginning his walk.

"Percy wait up!" Yelled Annabeth catching up to the son of Poseidon.

"What's up with you Seaweed Brain? You're usually the optimist?" She asked taking his hand.

"I don't know, -I guess, this thing with Jason has really affected me. We've been through so much together and then suddenly half of the gang turn their back on us just to please the Gods. We're supposed to be the greatest demigods of our age, we're supposed to stick together for life," he sighed.

"I know Percy, I feel it too. I'm sure Jason will come to his senses soon enough."

"I know, but it just seems like he's scared, scared to disobey his father, which is so unlike Jason. We're talking about the kid who stood up for Apollo when meeting his Dad for the first time," he said.

Annabeth could only grunt an agreement.

Three hours later, Percy and his team entered Brooklyn House. They were greeted by Carter and Sadie Kane with warm hugs and happy greetings. Percy briefly explained their situation to the siblings who instantly agreed to help them.

"You realise you are risking your lives here?" Said Percy.

"We realise that Percy," said Sadie, "Besides, things have been pretty quiet around here lately, Carter and I would like another taste of adventure."

Percy smiled for the first time in what felt like forever. With the Kane's and hopefully Magnus, the team definitely stood a chance against Jason.

The Kane's offered to let them stay the night at Brooklyn House and help Nico rest and recover, which they gladly accepted.

In the night Percy dreamed of fighting Jason.

Their swords clashed in pure fury. Percy struck repeatedly as Jason deflected his strikes with equal force. They were equally matched. Neither of them could win this fight. He glanced at Annabeth and Piper who were fighting Reyna and Hazel. Piper was trying to use her Charmspeak to slow them down, but Hazel used the Mist to protect her and Reyna from her powerful words. Neither Reyna or Annabeth were going on the offensive, they did not want to hurt each other.

On his right, Nico and Leo were facing off against Frank. Nico was summoning ghosts from the ground and Leo had some how managed to make himself completely on fire.

Suddenly, Percy saw the shadow of a tall woman holding a sword and a lasso.

"Don't make me do this Perseus," she said sternly.

Percy froze in shock and the woman lunged at him.

Percy sat upright in his make up bed at Brooklyn House panting. If that was who he thought it was fighting at Jason's side, they were all doomed.


End file.
